1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treatment of refuse and waste products and, more specifically, to an apparatus for separating and routing water and refuse passing through a drain and selectively processed by a garbage disposal unit to any of a number of facilities local to the source of the refuse through the use of a manually activated control panel redirecting the refuse from the conventional sewer lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for routing, treating and recycling waste products have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,605; 4,050,917; 4,210,528; 4,344,826; 4,812,237; 5,082,486; 5,405,780; 5,441,155; 5,522,913; 5,534,042; 5,535,455; 5,551,969; 5,587,320; 5,588,534 and 5,676,319 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.